TMNT an chros dhearg chaibidil amháin Pic Dubh
by Rue the Fierce
Summary: this is in Irish Gaelic


"Raphael ag iarraidh a fhágáil ar an lair . Bhí Leonardo ag dul go dtí i bhfad i bheith "an ceannaire " . Stormed sé amach as an lair le Leo shouting " RAPHAEL ! GET BACK ANSEO !" ach ní raibh sé ag éisteacht le a dheartháir mór . Climbed sé suas an dréimire bhrú suas an dúnphoill agus breathed an aer úr . Fuair sé go tapa ar na díonta agus d'fhéach sé amach thar an caipitil de chathair " Big Apple " Nua -Eabhrac . Ansin sounded scread curdling fola a rinne Raphael chluasa pop . chas sé go tapa ar fud mar a chonaic sé rud éigin a rinne sé reo leis an eagla .span style="font-family: inherit;"Fear ard cóirithe i gúna dubh a bhí ina sheasamh ar an taobh eile den fhoirgneamh a bhfuil rud éigin a arm. cad a rinne Raphael reo a bhí go raibh sé ag a bhfuil cailín le ears cat agus eireaball agus go raibh sracadh do shreds. Sé faoi deara fear an tsóiteáin a bhfaca a shúile greamaithe ar an cailín. An fear glared mar a shíl sé. "Má fhaigheann sé amach.". Pic ardaíodh a arrow deannaigh nightmare agus dírithe. Chuaigh súile Raphael leathan. "Cad a bhí ar siúl." "Cé go bhfuil tú?" Raphael iarr go bhfuil an chuma a distract an fear cloaked "Cad tá mé an cáiliúil Pic Dubh conas a dhéanann NACH a fhios agat dom!" Pic iarr dÚsachtach beag. "Ní dóigh liom cónaí i Nua-Eabhrac díreach mar sin mé riamh chuala na miotais." Raphael fhreagair "OH .." Pic dúirt "Bhuel a bhfuil ciall leis." "Cad é atá tú leis an cailín." Raphael dúirt "ordú mé tú a lig di GO!" "Oh mar sin ba mhaith leat mé a lig di dul?" Pic adeir agus thóg sí ag an scruff an muineál agus chroch sí ar an imeall an fhoirgnimh "MHAITH LEAT DARE!" Raphael yelled lunging ag bhraith É tuillte mar a tharraing roinnt amháin ar ais .He leath ag súil a fheiceáil Leonardo a dheartháir mór bossy. Gasped sé go scanraithe sé dó nach raibh sé Leo ach cad scanraithe dó níos mó, ná go raibh sé Shredder. "Agus cad a cheapann tú TÚ" RE dhéanamh. "Scoffed sé ag breathnú air díreach ar an streachailt a fháil amach as Shredder ach bhí pinned in aghaidh an bhalla. Pic grinned féachaint ar an tsóiteáin rug agus láimhseáil fear agus a lámha ceangailte taobh thiar a dhroim" a Lig a fháil ar an cailín ar ais go dtí an lair. "Shredder dúirt ag féachaint ar Pic." Ar garbh "Thosaigh Pic roimh Raphael screamed" Ligean ME GO! "" ach cad faoi na turtar. "Pic dúirt thabhairt glare olc ag an turtar a thriail go ionsaí air. "Bhuel ní féidir linn a fhágáil díreach dó anseo, beidh sé daoine eile a insint agus" ligean dó dul. " Is cinnte as an gceist. "A dúirt Shredder grabbing jaw níos ísle Raphael." Cad é faoi a chur orainn air ais go dtí an lair agus a chéasadh air. "A dúirt Shredder le Grin olc a rinne Raph crith." Nó is féidir linn a mharú ach 'em. "Pic adeir a smaoineamh ach chuala Shredder soiléir agus is criostail." Is é sin an smaoineamh maith. "Shredder dúirt casadh arm Raphael, screamed Raphael i bpian mar a chuala siad torann snapping." Ach tá an chuid is deacra CONAS againn a mharú dó. "Shredder Dúirt grabbing rag agus tying sé thart ar béal Raphael a drown an screams  
Leo fhéach amach taobh an lair . Bhí sé ag lorg a dheartháir te -i gceannas . "D'fhéadfadh sé a bheith imithe suas -barr . " Leo Dheimhnigh agus thosaigh an dréimire nuair a chuala sé . "Cá bhfuil tú ag dul ar mo mhac ?" Bhí sé Máistir Splinter a athair . " Sensei Raphael stormed agus i smaoineamh chuaigh sé suas - barr. Is féidir I have cead ?" Fhreagair Leo agus cluasa Máistir Splinter ar twitched a chuala sé rud éigin, chuala Leo rud éigin ró- ach ní fhéadfadh sé a chloisteáil go han-mhaith . " Sensei ?" Leo iarr imní "Tá sé Raphael . " Sensei dúirt " Tá sé ..." Thosaigh sé arís " Le Shredder gá duit a fháil ar bun ann go tapa . "span style="font-family: inherit;"Leonardo raced lorg frantically as a dheartháir ansin chuala sé é , a scread de pian agus agony , bhí sé scread Raphael . Leonardo fuair siad go tapa . A Guy ard i clóca dubh le cat tsóiteáin limp sracadh beagnach go shreds ina airm agus ar fud an díon a bhí Shredder agus a dheartháir lena lámha taobh thiar a dhroim ag ar bhealach nach féidir iad a choinneáil i agus gobán chlúdaíonn a bhéal . Ní fhéadfaí Leo ghlacadh a shúile ar shiúl óna dheartháir ar aghaidh . Bhí sé líonadh le pian , agony , agus discomfort íon . D'fhéadfadh sé a chloisteáil a dheartháir screadaíl tríd an gobán mar a bhí na fir ag caint , ag caint bout conas ba chóir iad a mharú a dheartháir. /spanspan style="font-family: inherit;""Bhí mé ag smaoineamh gur féidir linn a ... hang air." Pic dúirt "Nó b'fhéidir gur féidir linn a drown dó nó dó beatha do na siorcanna." Shredder dúirt picturing é. Súile Raphael leathnú agus chroith sé ach stop an chéad uair. Bhraith sé ina jerk pian ina armas. "I mo thuairimse, ba chóir dúinn a chur air ar ais agus chéasadh air go dtí go gcomhlíonann sé a chinniúint." Leo peered ó chúl an bhalla, ní raibh sé cosúil le cad a bhí sé ag éisteacht. Dhíth air chun a fháil dó as seo, ansin chuala sé an rud a rinne a chroí stop. "Déanaimis a dhéanamh Turgnaimh air." Pic dúirt smirking leis-féin. Raphael ligean amach scread terrified. "Shut-UP Mutant!" Shredder sin agus pollta sé deacair air. Béal Leo gaped oscailte. Cuireadh flung Raphael ar an talamh. Nuair a thóg Raphael a cheann, A scratch a thosaigh ar an taobh níos airde clé den duine agus go mall a rinneadh ar a mbealach chuig an smig ar an taobh deas. DIRT, fuil, agus píosaí de stroighin clung chun an scratch. Bhí breathes Raphael raspy. Bhí focal Pic s turraing, ní raibh sé ag smaoineamh ar scread tuillte go b'fhéidir gobán eile nó Punch do na Inní ach nach bhfuil. "Tá a fhios agam Ní maith liom é ach go raibh gá ciallóidh mé díreach tar Punch dó i gut nó a thabhairt dó gobán eile." Pic dúirt "FÍNEÁIL." Shredder dúirt roghnaíodh sé suas Raphael agus pollta sa bholg. Leo gasped, aoibh Pic. "Sin níos fearr." Pic dúirt "Rud a mheaitseáil a scar aghaidh." "Get amach ó dó." Leo yelled agus léim. Shredder agus Pic Bhí Breathnaíonn ionadh ar a n-aghaidh. Leo gur bhean a Katana-lanna. A lann bhuail Shredder ghearradh a lámh amach luckily an ceann NACH ghabháltas Raphael. "AHHHHHH!" Shredder screamed agus dropping Raph dhéanamh ar an barr an díon le thud. Sliste sé ar Pic ach vanished sé ag fágáil taobh thiar de gaineamh dubh.  
Raphael tapa. Roghnaíodh sé suas dó agus a chur air thar a ghualainn. Ba é an cailín ar an ghualainn eile agus Pic ligean amach scread a airdeall a dheartháir. Chonaic sé Leonardo fuip timpeall. Le haghaidh an dara scoilte chonaic sé eagla i súile a deartháir. Raphael fhios go raibh sé rud éigin a dhéanamh, rud éigin a bhí sé an-mhaith ag ... liúirigh. Iompaigh sé a cheann agus screamed chomh glórach a thiocfadh sé isteach cluas Pic ar. Pic screamed mar a popped a eardrums. Pic thit an dá mutants. Raphael fhéach sé ar Leo agus chonaic faoiseamh ina súile. Leo rushed ar aghaidh agus yanked a dheartháir as an mbealach. "Ó mo gosh Raph!" Leo hugged a dheartháir go docht. "Ow Leo Is é mo lámha think tá siad briste. * Gasp *" a dúirt Raphael tríd an gobán ach bhí an ceannaire i gorm fhéadfadh a insint a dhearthár ghuth lag. Leo sheas ar ais agus thóg amach an gobán. "Raph tá tú ... ceart go leor?" Bhí imní Leonardo nár chóir briseadh do airm a dhéanann tú lag SIN. Ní raibh Raphael freagra díreach breathed go mór. Ansin chuimhnigh Leo, pollta Shredder dó sa bholg lena lanna amach. Leo leagan go cúramach a dheartháir ar ais go dtí a leagtar sé síos go hiomlán. A stab fhoirceannadh ina bholg léirigh le fuil. Raphael gasped "Raph atá ceart go leor agat?" Leo sin scanraithe Tá sé ar tí a duillín ar shiúl. "L-eo mo ... m-rms." Raphael voiced slurred. Leo iarracht chun ardaitheoir a dheartháir ach bhí sé ró-throm ach má titeann sé dó beidh sé faoi deara pian níos mó ar a dheartháir níos óige. Go tobann bhí lifted an meáchan, peered Leo taobh thiar dó.

( Beidh Aghaidh Caibidil a bheith ó thaobh Scarlet de dearcadh (An cailín mutant)


End file.
